Users oftentimes search for entity lists through a search engine. However, when the list of entities is large, the required time to find a specific entity can be long, which introduces a particularly bad experience for the user. In addition, users oftentimes seek recommendations from the search engine, but the recommendations are not handled well thereby further exacerbating the user experience.